thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rika
Rika belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen Personality Like Bunga, Rika can be a bit reckless and rambunctious. She loves to live a life filled with adventure and enjoys the rush of adrenaline. She can be a little cocky, but for the most part she's actually very sweet and caring. She's a good friend and is often pushing them to be better, never giving up on them no matter how hard the situation may be. Although she's not as crazy as Bunga, and often tries to calm him down. She's very clever, and knows how to get what she wants. Appearance She's a redish pink Honey badger. Her muzzle, chest fur, and three spots under each eye are a lighter redish pink color. Her eyes are an icy blue, while her eyebrows and a ring around her eye are more of a bright redish hot pink. She has a 'hairdo' similar to Bunga, but hers is fluffier and longer. It has a light pink stripe going down the middle. Bio Rika was one of the animals that moved into the pridelands. She was almost a Teen then, and she lived with her family. She heard about the lion guard, and she and her friends went to go check them out. She met them when they had just gotten done chasing out Janja. Rika was thrilled to find another honey badger, and she immediately was drawn to Bunga. She invited him to dinner with her family, and she enjoyed spending the evening with him. Her parents insisted on meeting his parents, and that's when they met Timon and Puumba. They were a little worried that a meerkat and a warthog were taking care of him. They asked if perhaps Bunga would like to spend time with them, and Timon and Puumba agreed. Bunga enjoyed spending time with Rika and her family, and it was alot different then life at home. Finally, Rika's parents came to a difficult decision. They confronted Timon and Puumba about it, and reluctantly they agreed. They came to Bunga about it. Rika's parents were willing to take care of himy as their own. But Bunga decided to stay with his adopted father's. They had taken care of him for so long, and Rika's parents understood. But after that Bunga, his family, Rika, and her family grew only closer. She began to hang out with Bunga and the lion guard alot. Family Bruno: dad Twiga: mom Lika: sister Rings: brother Bunga: mate Bungalow: son Rikki: daughter Friends Bunga: best friends and later mates Dana: best friends Louise: best friends Kion : good friends Fuli : good friends Beshte : good friends Ono : good friends Trivia * She is absolutely obsessed with honey. * She has a crush on Bunga and later has twins; Bungalow and Rikki. * She loves orchids, they're her favorite flowers. * When she has her children, she becomes a little more careful. * She is very defensive of Dana, and always keeps an eye out for her Stories she appears in Cub trouble Gallery 20160225_131100-1.jpg|Rika talking to Bunga Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Honey Badgers Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Characters